theraalegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Raina Temple
Raina Temple was a Human female ensign in the Sith Empire during the Cold War and the Galactic War. Biography Raina Temple was the daughter of Cipher Three, who was an agent of Imperial Intelligence. She was, however, born a Force-sensitive that led to her being a danger to the Sith. Normally, she would have been killed as a result but her father quickly managed to take her to safety. Temple ultimately ended up within the territory of the Chiss Ascendancy where she became an ensign in the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force. Her low level Force abilities lacked training and she never made use of them in fear of being discovered that in turn would have led to the Sith killing her. During the Cold War era, she was stationed with the Chiss on the ice planet Hoth where she operated from Zero Station to secure Imperial interests. During this time, the Chiss faced opposition from an Imperial admiral called Layek Davos who was secretly working with the White Maw pirates in order to pillage the planet of technology within numerous ships that crashed on Hoth during the Great Galactic War. When Davos's forces faced discovery, they openly attacked Cipher Nine that led to the Cipher Agent being sheltered at Zero Station. Once there, the agent encountered Ensign Temple and Aristocra Saganu. Together, they worked in combating the threat posed by Admiral Davos. Following the successful completion of the mission, Temple was reassigned under the command of Cipher Nine for Intelligence operations. Temple soon became acquainted with Doctor Eckard Lokin, who knew her father; he wanted to swap stories with her on the subject. As Temple traveled with the Imperial Agent, Cipher Nine trained her in the art of a secret agent. Eventually, she succeeded in passing all Imperial Intelligence regimens, granting her the credentials necessary to become an official covert agent. Eventually she intercepted a message from Lord Darrok who discovered the location of Cipher Three, Raina's father who's been on the run for hiding Raina from the Sith long ago. Should Cipher Three be captured by the Sith, he'd face a fate worse than death. Thus, Raina found and executed her father before the Sith could. She later received an offer to be a part of the Toxi-Trooper Brigade on Quesh but declined in order to continue to be a part of the Imperial Agent's crew. During the Eternal Empire's Conquest, the Agent went missing, leaving Raina with no protection. Believing it to be too dangerous to remain on Dromund Kaas, she went off the grid. Sometime later after the Agent disappearing she returned to the Chiss Ascendancy. After the fall of the Eternal Empire she along Aristocra Saganu traveled to the planet of Odessen to help the Commander of the Eternal Alliance track down their traitor, Theron Shan, who was hiding on the Chiss world of Copero, receiving help from Syndic Zenta a member of the Inrokini Family. After Theron escaped and their mission failed. Temple informed the Commander that officially the Chiss Ascendancy condemns the Alliance acts on Copero, but informally they have the gratitude of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force and they would help the Commander anytime. Temple stayed with the Alliance after the mission as a liaison to the Ascendency. Category:Who's Who Character Guide